Specimens are placed on slides for analysis under a microscope and similar diagnostic devices. In the medical field specimens typically consist of biopsy material such as tissue or fluids.
Biopsy procedures are commonly done for thyroid, breast and lymph/salivary testing. The procedure is conducted to extract a specimen sample from a nodule or growth on the thyroid gland or lymph gland. Currently, fine hypodermic needles are used to extract a tissue (cell) or fluid sample from the nodule. The hypodermic needles consist of a needle attached to a syringe which comprises a barrel and plunger.
The procedure consists of: a) numbing the skin over the nodule with, for example, Lidocane; b) inserting the biopsy hypodermic needle into the nodule; c) drawing the plunger of the hypodermic syringe to create a vacuum; and d) aspirating or drawing the tissue or fluid sample under vacuum into the needle. The needle is then withdrawn from the patient and the plunger is depressed to deposit the specimen on a slide.
Typically several specimen samples are taken at numerous locations within and on the surface of the nodule. Therefore, several separate slides are used, one for each specimen. The specimen simply sticks to the slide. The slides having specimens may be air dried or coated with a solution or a preservative such as alcohol (ethanol or methanol). The slides are then transported to a laboratory location. The slides are removed and immersed in, or wetted with, a staining solution to enhance viewing under a microscope. The slides are placed in a suitable rack, held in spaced relation, until they are coverslipped and ready to be viewed.
The biopsy procedure is a delicate and difficult procedure therefore it is important to secure and protect the specimen derived therefrom. Kits are provided which may include all the apparatus needed to produce the specimens for transport on slides to the laboratory. It is important that the specimens derived during the delicate biopsy procedure be properly identified and transported to the lab in a secure and protective enclosure.
Slides are used in a number of fields besides the medical field, and there are a number of general methods available for storing slides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,068 and 3,379,303 describe slotted slide retainers of cardboard or plastic. The retainers include a slotted box with either a telescoping or sliding cover. In either case, tape or other means must be used to secure the cover. The slides are not identifiable when the cover is closed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,564 and 4,844,284 describe slidable covers. The 284 patent describes a "child-proof" cover having a skirt and latching number which engages the side member of a tray and which is released when the top of the cover is depressed.
In the medical field, currently, cardboard slide holders are generally used to retain, transport and store the slides. A typical slide holder consists of 2 pieces of flat cardboard continuously joined at the outer perimeter and having a series of slots cut into the top piece. Slides are inserted into the slots and a numeric or other code is written on the slide, to identify the specimen. A fold-over cover is generally used to protect the slides. If the slides are to be wetted, they are generally removed, wetted and placed on a drying rack.
It is desirable to have a more convenient and secure means for retaining and storing slides. It is also desirable to have a means to mark the slides, and to maintain the order of the slides and to protect the slides and specimens from damage. It is further desirable to have a convenient method for wetting the slides with the alcohol and staining solutions, and to have a suitable combination holder to retain the slides before final coverslipping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a permanent, convenient means for marking, identifying and indexing each slide having a specimen, and to effectively and conveniently index, retain and protect slides during procedures, transporting of slides, staining and wetting of slides and the coverslipping of slides. Other objects include providing a means for holding slides in spaced relation while slides are collectively immersed or wetted, thereby saving considerable time during the processing of the slides by laboratory personnel.